dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Nosirrom
"The child has defeated me!" Nosirrom was the king of the Zaurask, until his defeat at the hands of the Hero of Arhok. He lead the Zaurask in their genocidal war against the Utraeans and the Hassat, and eventually acquired the technology that accelerated his evolution. History Enslavement At the height of the Utraean Empire, a simple island lizard was exposed to the technology that the Utraeans used to accelerate the evolution of other species. Unlike the hundreds of other lizards, named the Zaurask, this one was different. It was much more intelligent than its fellows, thanks to being more responsive to the treatment. As time passed, it would become capable of speech and writing, and acquire a name-Nosirrom. Nosirrom knew his intelect was at least equal to his Utraean overlords, and believed that his fellow Zaurask were capable of the same growth. However, his campaign to end the Utraean enslavement of his people was met with scorn by his masters. On the other hand, his ideas spread among the Zaurask quickly, and they too yearned for freedom. With this in mind, Nosirrom penned the Green Brother Manifesto. Nosirrom had realized that peaceful emancipation would take several lifetimes to achieve. Furthermore, the Zaurask needed freedom now. He reached the conclusion that violence was the only possible option. The Utraean-Zaurask War To the surprise of the Utraeans, Zaurask across the Isle of Utrae rose up and attacked their masters. Eventually, Nosirrom, now hailed as their king, drove them to the southernnmost cities on the Island. At the end of his reign, Zaurask forces had occupied the outer parts of Illicor, the last Utraean strongholds. However, conquest was not the goal of the Zaurask King. His forces would give no quarter, and any prisoners were executed. Though his primary foes were the Utraeans, the Hassat, freed when the Utraeans retreated, were also to be eradicated. He meant become the sole ruler of Utrae, with the Zaurask as the master race. At one point, his advances were halted by Orrin and Feliene, the Heroes of Arhok, he personally dispatched them during the battle of Fortress Emarard before his army was routed. However, he would return to Emerard and overwhelm the Utraean garrison. Near the end of his reign, his great intelect allowed him to use to technology that had advanced him long ago. He decided to increase his size and strength, but apparently at the cost of his sanity. He became increasingly paranoid, but even more driven in his genocidal campaigns. The Shadowjumper After the Shadowjumper broke out of his prison in Jherkal's Crown, Nosirrom formed an alliance with him. Referring to him in their correspondences as "S", the two hatched a plan to destroy not only the Utraeans, but the rest of the world as well. However, his madness led to other delusions. After the Shadowjumper stole the Staff of Stars, Nosirrom decided when the time was right, he would slay his ally and take the Staff-and the rest of the world-for himself. Downfall Nearly twenty years after he slew Orrin and Feliene and conquered Fortress Emerard, the new Hero of Arhok fought his way to the Gates of Emerard. Believing his great strength and intelligence would once again bring down a Hero of Arhok, Nosirrom challenged the child of his old enemies. However, his insanity and pride led him to underestimate his foe, and Nosirrom was slain. Personality Nosirrom, in the beginning, was complacent and peaceful with a willingness to talk rather than fight. However, the arrogance of the Utraeans convinced him that rebellion was the only way he would ever be free. A skilled tactician with an aggressive charisma, nearly all accounts of the Zaurask onslaught describe the skill, ferocity, and element of surprise in a Zaurask attack. Surprisingly, the deep-seated hatred of the Hassat characteristic to the Zaurask was present in Nosirrom, and given his influence, may have even spawned from him. Rather than recognize them as a potential ally, Nosirrom considered them a potential competitor. Later on in life, the Utraean evolving technology that Nosirrom used on himself would drive him insane. He became arrogant and paranoid. Believing he was unstoppable, if the Hero of Arhok had died in their battle, he would have followed the Shadowjumper to the Great Clock and challenged his ally. In his mind, he would win and use the Staff of Stars to dominate the Isle of Utrae, and then the rest of Aranna. Legacy Nosirrom's rebellion exterminated most of the Utraeans and their technologies. Even after he died, the Zaurask were in a position to overrun the Utraeans, and possibly even the Hassat. More important however, were the Utraean technologies that he did not destroy. Near Arhok, away form the Isle, a desperate Utraean project tried to convert a prisoner named Ashish into a creature that could fight the Zaurask-the first Mucosa. By 1144, when the Seck leader Gom was slain, they had spread as far as the ruins of Wesrin Cross. In addition to increasing his own strength, Nosirrom used his captured Utraean weapons to build his own warrior race-the Droc. Capturing island lizards like he had once been, he accelerated their evolution, However, his incomplete understanding of the forces involved failed to create more obedient, hierarchal Zaurask, but instead the savage, tribal Droc. They, much like the other accelerated races, rebelled against their master, and dominated the swamp outside Xulphae's Cove. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Dungeon Siege enemies Category:Bosses Category:Nosirrom